


Alone

by Aryn_Wordsmith



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn_Wordsmith/pseuds/Aryn_Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average evening for Ethos, Praxis's navigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Ethos came into his room late that night, sighing when he saw that he was alone again. He arched his back, stiff from sitting all day and assisting the other navigators. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair before heading to the bathroom to peel off his clothes. He folded them neatly and set them on top of the counter, stepping into the shower. He always made sure to not use too much of the hot water, assuming that Praxis enjoyed it after a long day of doing whatever it is that fighters do. After drying off thoroughly and changing into his standard issue pyjamas, he climbed to his bed.

 

Digging around a bit, he found his tablet and decoded it so he could send his nightly message to his fiancee. He told her how he watched a spectacular food fight in the mess hall and how he was literally flying past all the constellations they would see when they were kids. He told her how terrifying and beautiful it was to look through the portholes and see the darkness spread over everything with the stars glimmering and winking all around. He told her how much he missed her and that he hoped everything was fine on Earth.

 

His fingers paused as he heard footsteps outside the door, but the sound was too fast for it to be Praxis finally coming in. With a sad smile, he went back to writing. After the message was sent, he shut the tablet down and slid it back under the covers. It was only after he was on the very cusp of sleeping that he heard the door slide open to announce that his fighter was in fact still around. Ethos also knew that before he was fully awake, Praxis would be gone again and he would bleakly wonder what he did to make his roommate go through so much effort to avoid him like a leper.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas bouncing around for Ethos so you may see more soon. :3


End file.
